ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Princesses (anime)
Sea Princesses (海の王女, Ojo no Umi) is an anime television series produced by Toei Animation, Saban Brands, and Related Money, Inc. It is based on the book series and 2007 Southern Star cartoon of the same name. Plot The series takes place in a hidden kingdom under the sea called Suichu (Aquatica in English), which is full of princes and princesses from different animal species. Some of them are interested in the land above the surface, and want to see what it's like, but the kings and queens of the sea are unsure about their daughters and sons contacting with the surface people who are completely unaware of the existence of Aquatica, so the princes and princesses who travel to the human world (Dryland/Kansochi as the Aquaticans call it) have to disguise themselves as civilians of the human world. Three princesses, the show's protagonists, Polvina, the Octopus Kingdom princess; Tubarina, the Shark Kingdom princess and Ester, the Starfish Kingdom princess, are good friends who live together and unravel the mysteries of Aquatica. Characters *'Polvina/Tako Ojo - ' The Princess of the Octopuses. Polvina is a quiet and peaceful girl, timid as octopuses. Her best friends are Esther and Tubarina, who always have great adventures. Her civilian name is Poppy Valance/Aiko Nissho. She is voiced by Asumi Nakata in Japanese and Cindy Robinson in English. *'Ester/Hitode Ojo - ' The Princess of the Starfish, and best friend of Polvina. She usually attends the Palace of the Octopuses from time to time, especially after school and on weekends. Esther is a very curious girl, loves to read and watch documentaries on television. She dreams to know the Mainland and also the Star-heaven. Her civilian name is Esther Stanford/Miho Hoshizora. She is voiced by Hitomi Terakado in Japanese and Stephanie Sheh in English. *'Tubarina/Same Ojo - ' The Princess of the Sharks, and daughter of one of the most powerful men in Aquatica, King Shark. Tubarina is very ingenious, and disagrees with the common stereotype that sharks are evil. Her civilian name is Tina Shaw/Rina Yamamoto. She is voiced by Mayumi Asano in Japanese and Colleen Villard in English. *'Marcelo/Shumokuzame Oji - ' The Prince of Hammerhead Sharks, and cousin to Tubarina. He moved to the Shark Castle while her parents, the King and Queen Hammerhead, make an important trip. Marcelo likes to tease girls and is always the first in sports competitions. Occasionally, he fights with Tubarina, but deep down they are like siblings. His civilian name is Marshall Harris/Hideaki Minami. *'Bea/Shin'en Ojo - ' The princess of the Abyssal Kingdom, responsible for maintaining order in beyondness of the sea and takes care of the throne while her parents are traveling throughout the kingdom. She carries a scepter of light and unlike the other princesses, only studies in the night school of the sea. She is very fond of Polvina, Esther and Tubarina. Her civilian name is Bea Abbott/Kumiko Abe. *'Hugo/Kame Oji - ' The Prince of Turtles, heir to the throne with his twin sister, Tara. Like Tara, Hugo loves sports, especially the radicals. He is the best friend of Marcelo's cousin Tubarina, which always leads to their confusion. His civilian name is Hugo Turner/Rokuro Nakahara. *'Marley/Mekajiki Ojo - ' The Princess of Swordfish, an arrogant girl and rival to Esther, wanting to overcome her at school and at any activity. However she is a good girl despite all this. Her civilian name is Marley Sorensen/Haruna Koizumi. *'Isabelle/Aiza - ' The Princess of the Penguins. She is the only student from the School of the Sea which does not live underwater; she lives in the South Pole, the Kingdom of Penguins. Her civilian name is Isabelle Peterson/Yuuki Yamauchi. *'Tara/Kame Ojo - ' The Princess of Turtles, heir to the throne with her twin brother, Hugo. As a princess, she has the task of helping her turtle friends with laying their eggs on the beach. Her civilian name is Tara Turner/Hibiki Nakahara. *'Maurice/Uni Oji - ' The Prince of the Sea Urchins. His civilian name is Maurice Underwood/Hayate Yukimura. *'Cyril/Kani Oji - ' The Prince of Crabs. From time to time, Cyril hears of the adventures of Esther, Polvina and Tubarina and wonder over when their turn to live great emotions. Little does he know what the future holds. His civilian name is Cyril Crawford/Minato Kimura. *'Angelica/Tenshi Sakana Ojo - ' The Princess of Angel Fish, a cheerful and colorful species like her. Despite being a little shy, Angelica is a whole new person when it comes to dancing and playing sports. She is in love with her tap dancing lessons. Her civilian name is Angelica Anderson/Hitomi Maeda. *'Electra/Denki Unagi Ojo - ' The Princess of Electric Eels. Her parents say that she is hyperactive, though she does not understand what the word means. However, she suspects that it might have something to do with her electric personality. Her civilian name is Elizabeth Edwards/Hotaru Hayasha. *'Sabrina/Akaei Ojo - ' The Princess of Stingrays. She is a smart and popular princess among the students in school. She is also a cheerful and sweet girl who loves to swim and thinks that stingrays are the "coolest fish in the world". She also believes that seeing a stingray swim freely is something fascinating and unforgettable, a fact that Aquaticans and humans may disagree. Her civilian name is Sabrina Roberts/Tsubame Himura. *'Camarina/Ebi Ojo - ' The Princesses of Shrimps. Her civilian name is Cameron Shaw/Ran Ueno. *'Julie/Kakurekumanomi Ojo - ' The Princess of Clownfish, and twin sister to Jessie. Julie is more muddled and playful, unlike Jessie. Sometimes they argue over silly things, but they love each other very much and take care of each other. Her civilian name is Julie Clarke/Hibiki Yamazaki. *'Jessie/Kakurekumanomi Shimai Ojo - ' The Princess of Clownfish, and twin sister to Julie. Jessie can be kind of bad-tempered, unlike Julie. Sometimes they argue over silly things, but they love each other very much and take care of each other. Her civilian name is Jessie Clarke/Haruko Yamazaki. *'Angie/Robusuta Ojo - ' The Princess of Lobsters. Her civilian name is Angie Long/Kazue Ishikawa. *'Vivian/Kurage Ojo - '''The Princess of Jellyfish. She's very cheerful, and her big dream is to one day be a famous singer. Her civilian name is Vivian Jefferson/Yui Oshiro. *'Sophie/Hata Ojo - ' The Princess of Groupers. She love electronics, such as watching TV, playing video games as well as listening to music. She's kind of quiet, especially compared to Esther, but she's a very sweet and special girl. Her civilian name is Sophie Green/Hoshi Sasaki. *'Dana/Iruka Ojo - ' The Princess of Dolphins. She seems to know about aquariums and oceanariums. She describes them as "big cages for dolphins" where humans teach tricks to them so that other humans can watch, however, she can never understand why. Her civilian name is Dana White/Tomoko Matsuoka. *'Layla/Kujira Ojo - 'The Princess of Whales. Her civilian name is Layla Williams/Aya Ikeda. *'Sandra/Minokasago Ojo - '''The Princess of Lion Fish. Her civilian name is Sandra Lyon/Mei Yamada. Episode List Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Cast Japanese Cast *Asumi Nakata as Polvina *Hitomi Terakado as Esther *Mayumi Asano as Tubarina *Romi Park as Marcelo English Cast *Cindy Robinson as Polvina *Stephanie Sheh as Esther *Colleen Villard as Tubarina *Samuel Vincent as Marcelo *Nicole Oliver as Bea and Sabrina *Candi Milo as Marley *Jennifer Hale as Isabelle *Yuri Lowenthal as Hugo *Eden Sher as Tara *Phil LaMarr as Maurice *Bryce Papenbrook as Cyril *Kari Wahlgren as Layla *Alyson Court as Dana * Crew Production DVD Soundtrack The music for the anime is produced by famous singer and illustrator Ado Mizumori, karaoke singer SeSe-chan, Japanese girl group the E-girls, Korean hip-hop boy band BTS and jazz pianist Yuji Ohno. Theme Song The theme song in the Japanese version is Odoru PonPocoPon! by Japanese girl group E-Girls. Broadcast Reception Trivia Gallery Category:Anime Category:Anime version Category:2014 TV series Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Saban Category:Sea Princesses Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas